Almanaque del arrepentimiento
by Mirkran
Summary: Una pequeña crónica de cómo lo más importante de la vida se puede perder en medio de la rutina y las frustraciones del trabajo... y de lo difícil que es recuperarlo. Escrito para el Reto Especial de San Valentín "Cupido al Azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Contien slash.


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Lo que no puedan asociar a ese universo sí lo es.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "Cupido al Azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene slash, es decir, una relación entre dos chicos, aparte que contiene leves referencias sexuales. Si no te gusta esta clase de relaciones, ¿a quién engaño? Bueno, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Almanaque del arrepentimiento**

Cedric Diggory amaneció con un dolor de cabeza poco memorable. No durmió esa noche. Su vigilia estuvo plagada de fantasmas y pensamientos lúgubres. Sabía que no debía preocuparse, pero eso no le impidió que se revolcara entre sus sábanas, tratando en vano de conciliar el sueño.

Había tenido una seria discusión el día de ayer, un intercambio verbal que terminó con un portazo y un espejo roto. Sin embargo, el espejo no fue lo único que se hizo trizas esa tarde. Cedric se había comportado como un auténtico cretino paranoico que no podía ver más allá de la punta de su propia nariz. La discusión había comenzado como casi todas las discusiones: por una estupidez.

Y comenzó a recordar.

_El día llegaba a su fin. Cedric había vuelto de su trabajo con un humor de perros. Uno de sus empleados había asesinado a un unicornio por accidente. Se suponía que el cazador debía alejar al hombre lobo que amenazaba al dichoso unicornio, pero los nervios y una mala elección de encantamientos hizo que el temperamento de Cedric —normalmente amable y distendido— semejara más al Vesubio cuando arrasó Pompeya._

_ No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver un memorando ni que lo contactaran por medio de la chimenea. Pero un sujeto apellidado Murphy no le iba a dar respiro, ni siquiera en su casa. Y Cedric lo supo cuando cuatro toques a la puerta, divididos en dos grupos de dos, sonaron en la amplia sala de estar. No podía ser otra persona, justo la persona que no quería ver ni en pintura._

_ Cedric se obligó a comportarse de manera normal y atendió a la puerta. Un sujeto de tez oscura, alto y bien formado apareció con los brazos abiertos, como si quisiera abrazar al dueño de casa. Lo pensó dos veces al ver la expresión en el rostro de Cedric y bajó los brazos, visiblemente desconcertado._

_ —¿Sucede algo?_

_ Nada. Nadie dijo algo por un minuto completo. Hasta que el dueño de casa rompió el hielo._

_ —Sucede que un imbécil de mi departamento mató a un unicornio por accidente y no lo puedo despedir porque es hijo del jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Como si ese payaso de la oficina de Aurors fuese suficiente._

_ El recién llegado tenía una idea de cómo era Cedric cuando las cosas no se amoldaban a sus deseos. Pero no era la que estaba viendo en ese momento._

_ —No tienes que desquitarte conmigo._

_ —Tú tampoco estás libre Blaise —dijo Cedric en un tono que expresaba falsa calma—. He notado que pasas mucho tiempo con Daphne._

_ Blaise frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, la persona con la que estaba hablando era otra, no la que conoció hace varios años atrás, ni menos la persona en la que se había convertido después de un duro periodo de reflexión._

_ —Tengo que pasar tiempo con ella. El divorcio no es un asunto de coser y cantar._

_ —Puede ser, pero no creo que los trámites impliquen salidas a cafés y charlas amistosas. ¡Es tu ex esposa! ¡Recuerda por qué terminaste tu relación con ella!_

_ —Eso no significa que deba terminar mal —puntualizó Blaise, elevando el tono de su voz sin darse cuenta. Era extraño cómo un tema en apariencia inocuo podía gatillar semejantes reacciones. No importaba si las partes involucradas estaban conscientes de ello o no, el resultado era el mismo._

_ —Una cosa es que quieras mantenerte en buenos términos con ella, otra muy diferente es juntarte con ella a comer a un café y charlar como si nada hubiese pasado entre ustedes._

_ Blaise tenía los puños crispados y no estaba al tanto de ello._

_ —¿Acaso estás celoso, Cedric?_

_ La pregunta puso colorado al dueño de casa, pero se recuperó a los pocos segundos._

_ —¡Puedes jurar que lo estoy!_

_ —Pues no lo estés. No pasa nada entre Daphne y yo._

_ —La evidencia te contradice._

_ —¿Qué evidencia?_

_ Los dos habían pasado de dialogar de manera alterada a discutir de forma abierta. Ni siquiera importaba si alguien decía algo inapropiado o emitía un comentario hiriente._

_ —¡Los he visto! ¡No parecen como si se estuvieran divorciando! ¡Quieres reconciliarte con ella porque no quieres perder tu parte de la herencia!_

_ Blaise había cometido el error de contraer matrimonio con bienes compartidos. Aquello venía a significar que lo que era de él, también era de ella. Todo el asunto estaba siendo revisado por un juzgado de familia (o como fuese que se llamara eso en el mundo mágico) y la posesión de los bienes raíces en litigio lo iba a esclarecer el veredicto, el cual se daría a conocer dentro de dos semanas. Blaise tenía que agradecer a Merlín que no hubiera hijos de por medio. Habría sido una auténtica pesadilla si así fuese._

_ —¡Por supuesto que no quiero perder lo que es mío por derecho, pero prefiero hacerlo con ella de aliada y no como mi enemiga!_

_ —¡Es un poco tarde para pensar así, no crees!_

_ —¡Nunca es tarde para arreglar los problemas, aunque ya nada sea lo mismo!_

_ Pero Cedric estaba cegado con la idea que Blaise lo estaba engañando con la ex esposa y no se movía de ahí. No era normal ese comportamiento en él; desde que ambos comenzaron a salir, no había mostrado celos de una forma tan abierta y agresiva. Por lo general, cuando estaba celoso, se lo decía a Blaise de tal forma que éste lo deseara más. Era evidente que sus frustraciones en el trabajo tenían que ver con sus muestras de celos insanos, pero había margen para separar ambas cosas._

_ —No quiero que sigas yendo a cafés con tu ex esposa. Si tienes asuntos que resolver con ella, hazlo en el tribunal._

_ —¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer o no!_

_ —¿Qué yo sea tu novio no cuenta acaso?_

_ —¡No cuando se trata de algo personal!_

_ —¡Entonces espero que seas feliz con Daphne, porque esto se acabó! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!_

_ Blaise no dijo nada. Sabía que Cedric estaba hablando con el estómago, pero aun así le dolieron sus palabras. No podía achacar el asunto a su divorcio con Daphne, sino que a la reacción de su novio. Cedric se había transformado desde que Blaise se separó de su ex esposa. Preguntaba a cada momento dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, con quién andaba. Y Blaise se había limitado a decir la verdad. Quizá Cedric estaba muy enamorado de él y reaccionaba así para proteger su relación, tal vez el estrés derivado de su trabajo estaba afectándolo. Alguien había dicho que los accidentes sucedían por una cadena estructurada de hechos. Blaise se dio cuenta que ese innominado sujeto tenía razón._

_ —Está bien Cedric. Me marcharé. Pero ten en cuenta que si cruzo este umbral, no lo haré de nuevo, a menos que estés realmente arrepentido de lo que has dicho hoy. Sinceramente espero que hayas hablado con el estómago. Que tengas un buen día._

_ Blaise dio media vuelta y se fue a paso calmado. Cedric no soportó verlo tan poco afectado por la discusión, como si sus palabras no hubiesen hecho mella alguna en su persona. A continuación, la frustración y sus consecuencias tomaron las riendas de su mente. Dio un portazo tan fuerte que el espejo que colgaba a dos metros de la puerta cayó y se hizo añicos. Cedric respiraba con dificultad. En ese momento odiaba todo lo relacionado con Blaise Zabini. Imaginó que se lo comían unos hipogrifos hambrientos, su cuerpo carbonizado por el aliento de un dragón o arrojado al Támesis. Aunque no quisiera verlo muerto, las imágenes desfilaban por delante de sus ojos, con indiferencia de lo que pensase._

El dolor en su cabeza se hizo más intenso cuando pensó en esa discusión. No estaba arrepentido de su decisión, e imaginó a Blaise llorando en su cama. Luego recordó que él no era una chica, que era un hombre emocionalmente sólido y que sus últimas palabras no fueron vanas. Pero Cedric no estaba arrepentido de haber mandado a Blaise a la mierda el día de ayer. Se lo merecía, tenía que hacerle entender que un divorcio era un asunto legal y no social.

Curiosamente, ese último pensamiento le hizo sentirse mejor. Como que creer que su novio tenía que enfrentar las cosas por lo que en realidad eran le hizo afirmarse que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No necesitaba a alguien idealista a su lado, sino que a alguien realista, alguien que no tuviera las cargas de un hombre que alguna vez estuvo casado. Necesitaba a alguien soltero, con mucho tiempo libre, que le hiciera sentirse mejor después de alguna jornada laboral para el olvido.

Una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana.

Cedric dejó pasar al animal y extrajo el paquete que venía atado a su pata. La lechuza no perdió el tiempo y emprendió el vuelo en el instante que sus patas estuvieran desocupadas. Cedric removió el envoltorio, el cual reveló una especie de libro con tapa de cuero y una carta. Escogió leer la misiva en primer lugar. Siempre leía primero las cartas cuando éstas venían con un regalo. La caligrafía era muy cuidada, pero con una buena dosis de arabescos. Tuvo que reprimir una risa cuando supo quién le había enviado el paquete.

_Querido Cedric._

_ Espero que estés bien y que no tengas problemas en tu trabajo. ¡Te exiges demasiado!_

_ Supe que peleaste con Blaise y sé que nada de lo que yo te diga va a hacer que cambies de opinión. Por eso te envié este libro. Trata de no hacerte muchas preguntas y léelo. Es todo lo que pido de ti._

_ Te cuento que el movimiento por la libertad sexual va ganando cada vez más seguidores. También quiero que sepas que estoy intentando algo nuevo: ¡estoy saliendo con otra chica! ¿No es sorprendente? Apenas llevamos un par de días, pero no es algo del otro mundo, ¿sabes? Tal vez para el resto de la gente lo parezca, pero para mí no es como viajar a otra dimensión o algo por el estilo. Es casi… natural. Que no podamos tener hijos es otro cuento, pero hasta el momento me está gustando._

_ No sé qué otra cosa decirte, aparte que te cuides mucho y no seas tan duro con Blaise. Sé que es fuerte, pero creo que también es vulnerable._

_Besos._

_Fleur._

Cedric no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa. Fleur Delacour era una de sus mejores amigas. Le causó un poco de sorpresa al descubrir que ella estaba experimentando con cosas poco ortodoxas. De todos modos, Fleur ya no estaba casada y tenía la licencia para atreverse con asuntos raros. Volcó su atención al libro, aquel que venía con el mensaje. No tenía un título grabado en la tapa. Supuso que no era exactamente una novela, pero abrió el libro de todas formas.

No halló letras mecanografiadas, sino letras escritas de puño y letra por alguien que conocía. Alguien que conocía muy bien, o al menos que creía conocer muy bien. Iba a cerrar el libro violentamente, pero la curiosidad le ganó la batalla. Quería saber qué decía.

_3 de mayo de 2000_

_No sé qué mierda me pasa. He salido con tres chicas esta última semana y nada. Nada de nada. No me provocan las sensaciones que normalmente siento cuando estoy con una mujer. ¿Será que paso mucho tiempo en compañía de ellas? ¿Habré descubierto mi sexualidad muy temprano? He estado rodeada de chicas desde que tenía doce años. ¿Estaré harto de ellas? Mi esposa no tiene idea de lo que estoy haciendo, no sabe que estoy pasando por estos dramas. Ella no me excita, no siento ganas de hacerle el amor y no tengo idea de por qué. Daphne es atractiva, pero no hace que mis hormonas se vuelvan locas. No tengo ánimos para investigar lo que me sucede. Quizá me halle con algo que no pueda manejar y reaccione mal. No quiero eso._

_ Tengo que descubrir por mi cuenta qué está funcionando mal dentro de mí._

Cedric quedó estupefacto. Sabía que Blaise era gay, pero nunca supo cómo llegó a serlo. Interesado, siguió con la lectura, topándose con aspectos desconocidos de quien fuera su novio por casi un año.

Pasó horas leyendo, deteniéndose en los pasajes más relevantes.

_5 de junio de 2000_

_A veces no quiero aceptar la verdad. ¿Tendré algo malo dentro de mí que me hace actuar de esa forma? ¿Estaré tratando de probar algo nuevo de manera instintiva? Al menos sé que haber estado rodeado de mujeres muy temprano en mi vida tenía algo que ver con mis inquietudes. Todavía tengo en mi memoria ese recuerdo, ese tipo que pasó por mi lado y me dijo que era atractivo. Bueno, eso lo sé, pero que un hombre me lo diga… es simplemente raro. Pero eso no pasó de ser un comentario y no me molestó._

_ Fue aquel otro encuentro lo que me causó pánico._

_ Se trataba de una plática normal. Había hecho un nuevo amigo de una forma muy casual y dialogábamos acerca de diversos temas, cuando me dijo que era lindo para ser de tez oscura. En ese momento lo dejé pasar, porque lo interpreté como una broma. Pero esa caricia en mi brazo me hizo sentirme muy incómodo. Me alejé de él y salí del bar con un sudor helado en mi frente. ¿A qué le temía? ¿A una caricia, una inocente caricia? Era simplemente insultante que yo, Blaise Zabini, me asustara por algo tan irrisorio. Volví al bar, pero el tipo ya no estaba allí._

_ Regresé al día siguiente, pero nadie se me acercó con otra intención que forjar una amistad. Pasaron días hasta que conocí a un tipo que estaba interesado en mí. Dejé que llegara lo más lejos posible. Dos horas más tarde, bailábamos abrazados al compás de una canción lenta, tan lenta que me sentí como una tortuga borracha. Intentó besarme, pero yo no quise. Había llegado a mi límite._

_ Más tarde, me sentí extraño, como con ganas de más._

_15 de junio de 2000_

_Mientras más me aventuro en ese nuevo mundo, más me voy dando cuenta que no hay nada malo en mi interior. Era desconcertante, pero no extraño. Hoy estuve en la cama de un chico, pero no hicimos nada. Descubrí que había una diferencia sustancial entre estar con una chica y estar con un chico. Tenía la impresión que ellas se decepcionaban cada vez que yo no quería tener sexo, me miraban mal y se iban con las manos vacías. Él no me juzgó, no me puso mala cara cuando le dije que no quería hacerlo en ese momento, que no estaba preparado. Me entendió y me dijo que estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que estuviera listo._

_ Antes de irme, le pregunté su nombre. Jamás pregunto el nombre de una persona a la que quiero conquistar hasta que hubiese más confianza._

_ Se llamaba Cedric Diggory._

_06 de septiembre de 2000_

_Cedric me contó su historia, cómo había llegado a ser lo que es ahora. Resultaba ser que su relato era muy diferente al mío. Comenzaba con un doloroso rompimiento. Era el final de su séptimo año y enfrentaba las constantes lágrimas de su novia. Era una chica muy sensible que había estado a punto de colapsar cuando Cedric casi falleció en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Había sido una marca que la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel y, como era predecible, eso había afectado a su relación. Cedric ya estaba harto de las lágrimas de su novia y, lo más amablemente que pudo, puso fin al noviazgo. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba la ex novia de Cedric, pero era un nombre oriental._

_ Trató de entablar una relación estable como con tres chicas diferentes, pero todas fracasaron. Recuerdo que la razón tenía algo que ver con lo amable y educado que era. Curioso, pero ese era el problema. Como que a las chicas no les gusta que los hombres sean demasiado considerados y caballerosos con ellas. Cedric quería tener una relación de pareja a toda costa, no quería pasar el resto de su vida en solitario. Pero, debido a lo anterior, estar con una chica no era una opción. Les había cogido auténtica manía._

_ No le fue en absoluto fácil. Pero se recordaba que no sería feliz al lado de una mujer. Tampoco estaba seguro de si sería feliz al lado de otro hombre. Pero fue afortunado. La gente que conoció no le dio problemas, fue bastante comprensiva con él y se tomaban las cosas con calma. Al final, estar con un chico resultó ser menos traumático que hacerlo con una chica._

_ Dos meses después, me conoció._

_21 de diciembre de 2000_

_Fue la experiencia más desconcertante de mi vida. Hace un par de horas hice el amor por primera vez con Cedric. No me juzgó, no me apresuró, ni siquiera hizo alguna crítica después que terminamos. Reconozco que al principio fue muy extraño, porque no parecía haber forma de reproducir con precisión lo que haría una pareja en esas mismas circunstancias, pero la hallamos. Dolió un poco al principio, pero nos acostumbramos. Yo tampoco hice ninguna referencia al rendimiento, la técnica o algo por el estilo. De repente me di cuenta que los hombres heterosexuales le dan mucha importancia a la maestría en la cama. Estar con otro hombre es diferente, porque no te echan la culpa cuando tienes problemas para que "se te pare", no te dicen que no están satisfechos. Bastaba con estar juntos… y eso era lo importante._

_ Y nos enamoramos._

_ Fue ahí cuando comprendí que el amor no era una cosa que los heterosexuales podían monopolizar. Si había experiencia, cariño, aceptación de las virtudes y los defectos de la otra persona, si había afecto, entonces había amor. Y eso nos definía, nos retrataba como pareja. Nos sentíamos inseparables, como un buen par de amigos, pero con algo más. Y era ese algo lo que me hacía feliz. Tampoco era la idea crucificar a las mujeres. Son seres grandiosos, pero no representan lo que realmente quiero. Soy feliz con Cedric y no lo voy a abandonar. Pero eso implica tomar una decisión muy difícil. Alguien iba a terminar con el corazón roto._

_ Nada es perfecto en este mundo. Y Daphne pagó el precio._

Cedric dejó el diario sobre su cama, sin saber qué puñetera cosa pensar. En lo hondo, tenía que haber esperado algo como eso, pues la mayor parte de las experiencias narradas en el diario hablaban de él mismo. ¿Estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo que había olvidado todos los buenos recuerdos de su relación? Había hallado algo que pocas personas encontraban, y él se las había arreglado para mandar todo eso al diablo por un sujeto que había matado por accidente a un unicornio.

Había cometido un error muy grave.

Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

Blaise atendió a la puerta y se halló con una sorpresa mayúscula al ver a Cedric esperando afuera.

—Pensé que podía encontrarte aquí.

—Al menos todavía puedo vivir en mi casa. ¿Qué quieres?

Cedric sabía lo que debía hacer, pero por alguna razón, la boca se le trabó. Estuvo un minuto completo tratando de hallar la mejor forma de expresar lo que sentía. Al final, recurrió al conocido aforismo: "si no hallas la forma correcta de decir algo, sólo dilo".

—Blaise, perdóname. Te hice daño, no logré separar mi trabajo de nuestra relación y pagué el precio.

El aludido no dijo nada. Observaba a Cedric como si lo hubiese visto por primera vez.

—Bastante directo. Pero no es suficiente.

—¿Cómo?

—Te echaste al bolsillo un año de buenos recuerdos, no fuiste empático cuando te dije que trataba de hacer mi divorcio menos traumático y me cargaste con los problemas de tu trabajo. ¿Y quieres que te perdone?

Cedric estaba choqueado. Tenía una idea muy diferente —y romántica— de lo que iba a suceder. Después de todo, aquello era lo que sucedía en muchas reconciliaciones. Fue un duro golpe por parte de la realidad para él.

—¿Entonces, no vas a volver conmigo?

—Nunca terminamos —aclaró Blaise, tomando a su novio por el hombro, como diciéndole que no había malos sentimientos dando vueltas—. Pero me va a tomar tiempo volver a confiar en ti, después de todo lo que dijiste ayer. Puede que me lo haya tomado bien, pero me causó una angustia terrible vivir con la amenaza, con la idea que lo nuestro se termine. Me divorcié de Daphne por ti, y tú me diste la espalda.

Cedric lucía compungido.

—Pero te amo Blaise.

—Y ten por seguro que yo también Cedric, pero me heriste. Y las heridas tardan en sanar. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ayudarme a sobrellevar esto hasta que podamos seguir con lo nuestro. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Cedric razonó por un buen rato antes de tomar una decisión. Era bastante obvio, a juzgar por su actitud, cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

—Siempre Blaise. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Esta historia guarda cierta relación con mi primera respuesta al reto "**Sobre flores y mariposas**", la cual se hizo más evidente con la carta que le envió Fleur a Cedric, en el cual resume lo que pasó en mi anterior historia. Presten especial atención al "payaso de la oficina de Aurors", que mi siguiente historia se tratará de él.

Un saludo.


End file.
